Jacob Gulliver
Jacob Gulliver is a competitor and official in the Midwest Combat Chess League, currently signed to The Dragons. He is known for his tactical, strategic fighting style, and signature Japanese tabi shoes. History 2011 Jacob was called in mid-season to join The Legion to replace one of their injured players. He was fielded during the championship match against The Cavaliers, but did not participate in any bouts. 2012 Jacob took a year off of competition bouts to train with former teammates Chris Sik and Mike Lubke, intending to return in 2013. He was invited (along with former teammate Will Perry ) to co-marshal the 2012 championship match between The Legion and The Corsairs. 2013 Jacob's training got him noticed by The Dragons prior to the 2013 Season , and they put an offer on the table for him. He declined first, but longtime friend and training partner Max Savage convinced him to take the offer saying; "It's the only way your ass is getting to the Finals again." Coincidentally, early in the season, Max Savage left The Corsairs to join The Dragons. It is unclear whether Jacob had any influence on his decision to shift teams, but Max received several medical procedures under Dragons insurance coverage post-joining. 2014 Jacob has returned to the The Dragons for the 2014 Season. His outspoken support for Dave "Chernobyl" Schneider's promotion to King was likely responsible for the rapid renewal of his contract with The Dragons. Jacob lost the match just prior to Dave Schneider's impromptu revival of the Venice Rules' King's Prerogative. 2015 Jacob was drafted by The Templars in the 2015 season, and was fielded aggressively throughout the season. Despite a mid-season concussion during a bout with David Traylor, he was recovered by the Semi Finals. Jacob lost a match in the 2015 Championship to Wini Froelich, who cracked two of his ribs with her Shillelagh. 2016 Jacob was promoted to Queen of The Templars at the beginning of the 2016 season. Jacob was also voted in to the Pre-Season 2016 All-Star Game, claiming the winning match in game one against King Noah Stein, who chose the katana as the weapon for the match. A prior unarmed match in the same game against Hunter Teasley left Jacob's ribs damaged once again, and though Jacob managed to clinch the win for game one, he was too injured to participate in the remaining two matches. This moment is widely regarded as the highlight of Jacob's MCCL career. 2017 Jacob took a year and a half off from the MCCL, traveling Japan and Europe to study new techniques and recover injuries. He attended the championship match, but not in any official capacity. 2018 Jacob was again signed to the The Templars. Fighting Style Jacob lists his preferred League weapon as the Mortuary Sword, but is in truth a jack of all trades, master of none. He operates well as a wild card, someone that opponents have a difficult time with due to his record of wins against weapon choice. Tactical retreats and counter attacks are his preferred method of dealing with opponents, letting them reveal their movements and intentions before capitalizing on holes in their attack. Category:Fighters